The Angelic Power of Love
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: Has an old enemy come back, for the youngest of the original digidestined? Angemon/Angewomon song-fic, to the song The Power of Love. ^_^


Well? Seems I got the Song-fic itch again. ^_^ Anyway, yes, this could be considered Takari, but the true main focus won't be them, this time. This time, we focus on their digimon, although in higher levels (meaning in Angemon and Angewomon forms). Anyway, I did end up coming up with my own Digimon, technically, for this fic. I give credit to the only idea for a digimon villian to Cyberdracomon, since ironically enough, he gave me the base idea, since I could find nothing better then it. I am not plagerising, the villian I am using is a totally different persona wise, but I give credit where it is due, in his writing inspiring this villians place. Anyway, enough with the worrying about people being upset. On with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer~I do not own digimon, or anything assosiated. The plot is my own, as well as the story, and ask only to be recognized for this, if it is shown somewhere, since it was my work.  
  
AN~Revised for spelling errors. ^_^  
  
~Notes~  
-=song lyrics  
"-"=Talking  
'-'=Thinking  
*-*=Digivolving  
  
The Angelic Power of Love  
  
There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
Takeru moved through the forest trail, running quickly to keep up to Kari and their digimon partners. They had heard about an evil digimon in the area, and come to check it out, as the rest of the team went to another area to check on things. But what they had found, was something TK had hoped he would never see again. Ahead of the four of them, with large leather wings, the frail form of Devimon flew, fleeing the two youngest of the original digidestined.  
  
TK fought hard against the anger and fear he felt at the sight of the fallen angel digimon, his mind constantly showing Angemon and Devimon's first and final battle over and over again. As far as he knew, Patamon didn't remember dieing in that fight, from his rebirth, but the thoughts still plagued TK to this day. He held his temper though, especially since he did not think this was the same Devimon.  
  
Suddenly, the scenary shifted, as Devimon flew up higher, yelling out, "Dark Gate!" Darkness surrounded the four Chosen, and then dissappeared. But instead of the forest around them they had been in, they found themselves on a path on the side of a large mountain, the ocean stretching out before them.  
  
'Infinity Mountain....' TK thought, recognizing the place. It was even similiar to the place on the mountain where their final battle with that Devimon had taken place. He looked to his friends, seeing the recognition in Patamon's eyes of where they were, but seeing plain confusion on Kari and Gatomon's faces. 'They've never been here... They don't get the irony, like we do...' He thought cynically, before he heard Devimon's dark laughter. It was so close to the original, it chilled him to the bone. He glared at Devimon, who was floating in the open air, away from the mountain.  
  
Devimon smiled, his fangs noticable. "Now, Digidestined, you shall see true power!" TK and Kari watched for a moment, before watching in pure shock, as Devimon's body glew with energy. *Devimon digivolve to.... BlackAngemon*  
  
TK looked in horror at the now ultimate level digimon. Where Devimon had been floating, now stood an almost black version of Angemon. While the helmet and style of clothing were basically the same, the colors on both were black, with red trim, instead of white with blue. His hair and wings were pitch black, and in his hands, he held a large scyth, that stood at the same height at the dark angel.  
  
The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
*Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon!* Angemon took a deep breath, adjusting to the human shape his body was in. He was used to being Patamon all the time, still, but he was better at adjusting to Angemon's body, now that he was more experienced. He looked to his left, watching the light fade as Angewomon finished her evolution. 'She looks so beautiful....' He shook his head, taking a deep breath at the sight, but getting his head back on the battle at hand.  
  
BlackAngemon smirked at the two digimon, as he continued floating well above them. "Angemon, get Kari and TK to a safe place." Angewomon flew in front of the trio, readying one of her Celestial Arrows and aiming it at the Black Angel. Angemon stood a second, about to say something, but then simply nodded, grabbing TK and Kari and quickly flying them upward to a safe distance. 'Be alright, Angewomon..'  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angemon could hear the fallen angel's laughter when the attack hit, and then heard him yell out, "Hell's Knuckle!" He set the two preteens down in a cave. "Stay here." He knew they would not be able to see the fight, but right now, his worst concern was for Angewomon. He quickly flew back, diving to get there in time.  
  
"Viral Infection!" Angemon watched in shock as BlackAngemon slashed his scyth blade across Angewomon's stomach, causing a cry of pain. He sped up, catching her before she hit the mountain side, but the momentum caused him to crash backwards into it himself, the female angel in his arms.  
  
Angemon floated down slowly, laying Angewomon at his feet. He knelt down next to her, ignoring the evil laughter above him, as he saw Angewomon's mouth moving, trying to speak.  
  
"An.. Angemon..." she looked towards him, barely able to move. "I.. I'm so.. sorry.. I never... told you..." she paused, coughing a second.  
  
"Told me...?" Angemon asked. 'There's so much I want to tell you, Angewomon...' "Tell me what?"  
  
"Tell... you.. I've.. always... Lo.. loved you..." On her last words, her color shifted, going grey and mute colors, as she passed out from the virus.  
  
Angemon stared in shock at her body, almost unable to believe what he had just heard. His fists clenched tightly, as he heard that echoing laughter again.  
  
"And here we stand again, Angemon." Angemon looked at his dark counter part in confusion. His voice still sounded like Devimon's, but almost had more of a menacing tone to it. "Almost the exact same scenario, except this time, you have no children to give you the power to defeat me..."  
  
Angemon stared at BlackAngemon, his eyes not focusing on him, as his mind recalled the memories it had surpressed, the battle where he had first become Angemon, to keep TK safe. He slowly reached up to his helmet, pressing the two circles on the sides, allowing him to remove his helmet. He threw it aside as he stood, his head down for a moment. Then he looked at BlackAngemon, his blond hair flowing behind him, and his deep blue eyes burning with fury.  
  
"I remember now..." He pulled the Angel Staff into his left hand, from the void around him, talking in a low, but pure anger tone of voice. "Last we met, you tryed to kill TK, but I defeated you at the cost of my own life. This time you've gone to far. This time...." His right hand began to glow brightly, as he raised his voice to a yell. "This time I'll make you pay! Hand of Fate!" He thrust his hand forward, energy striking the black angel in the chest.  
  
BlackAngemon grunted slightly, then smirked at Angemon. "Then let our final battle begin...."  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
TK hugged Kari tightly, as the young girl cryed heavely on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. 'Angemon, Angewomon, please be alright.'  
  
"Hell's Knuckle!"  
"Angel Staff!"  
  
TK Flinched, hearing the attacks go back and forth, listening to the battle outside. Kari sobbed harder on his shoulder, whispering softly, just loud enough to be heard over the fight. "She's dieing... I need to help her, she's dieing Takeru..."  
  
TK could imagine what Angemon was going through, if Kari was right. He knew his best friend had had a crush on her, since she had first evolved and joined them to defeat Myotismon. If Kari was right..."We need to keep hope, Hikari. Angemon will protect her, and I'm sure they'll be alright." He held her tighter, neither of them noticing their D3's had activated, and were glowing brightly....  
  
Blazing emotion  
There's a light that flows from the heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
"Angel Staff!" Angemon barely blocked the scyth, pushing it away from him. He had begun slowing down, his energy starting to deplete. Both angel's were in the air, waging their battle of weapons and power. Angemon barely blocked the scyth coming from straight above him, but the force of the attack forced him down, as he strained to keep his arms and wings from giving out.   
  
BlackAngemon smirked at his opponent, pushing him further down, before drawing back. "Pathetic. I had hoped you would give me more of a challenge, Angemon. But it seems the true victor has finally come out on top. After all this time, I shall enjoy watching you be deleted." He drew back his scyth, reading his attack.  
  
Angemon watched, his teeth clenched, knowing this was the attack that had hurt Angewomon, before he had gotten back. 'Angewomon... TK... I won't ever give up...' He brought his staff up to parry the blow, knowing he didn't have the strength to defend against this attack anymore.  
  
"Viral Infe..." BlackAngemon's attack cut off, as Angemon's body suddenly began glowing brightly, more so then Angewomon had when she had digivolved. "What... What is this?!"  
  
Angemon felt a sudden surge of energy, and although it had been a long time, he knew what he could finally do...   
  
Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truly means to be friends  
  
*Angemon, digivolve to.... Holy Angemon.* HolyAngemon took a moment, not having been able to assume this level in so long, that he took a moment to adjust to the sudden changes. He felt the armor, protecting his body around him, and the two new wings, as four of them folded around his body. On his right wrist was the energy blade, Excaliber, waiting to be used again. The only difference from before, was he still did not have his helmet, which had grew in size on the ground, when he evolved.   
  
HolyAngemon looked to BlackAngemon, his eyes almost chilling as he held his calm. "Your return, bringer of darkness, has been shortlived from the moment you thought to fufill this vendetta of yours." BlackAngemon blinked at the cool tone, before glaring at the holy angel. "I can not allow you to continue to exhist, and disturb the balance of the Digital world, as you did before. For your crimes, you shall now be judged and punished..." His eyes began to glow for a moment, the fury from before shining through for a second.  
  
"You dare think you can defeat me?! Ha!! Viral Infection!" He swung his scyth, sure he would strike, until the energy blade flew from it's wrist shieth, blocking the attack with ease. BlackAngemon growled, trying to force the weapon past the energy sword unsuccessfully.  
  
HolyAngemon watched him a second, holding him at bay, when he heard something in his mind, softly. "HolyAngemon... have faith... you can defeat him....' Angewomon's voice faded as a gentle breaze touched his free hand, as if her carress. HolyAngemon smiled slightly, before regaining his calm composure, forcing the Dark Angel back a distance.  
  
"Gate of Destiny." He brought his sword above him, arcing it in a circle, until the ring of energy connected, then flew out from behind it, as it formed into a digital gate. "Behold, BlackAngemon. You have been tried, and this is your punishment." The gate slowly moved towards the dark angel, starting to pull him into it.  
  
BlackAngemon frowned. "Hell's Knuckle!" He fired his attack of dark energy from his hand, striking the gate, to no effect. He growled in frustration. He turned towards HolyAngemon, and swung his scyth again, "Viral Infection!"  
  
"Excaliber!" HolyAngemon brought the energy blade down, shattering the scyth. As BlackAngemon looked in shock, HolyAngemon brought his blade back, slashing at him, forcing him back again.  
  
BlackAngemon flew backwards, trying to stop his momentum. He looked back, seeing he had been pushed back almost to the gate. "No.... NO! I will not be defeated again!" He tryed to fly away as the gate floated to him, until the Dark Angel was touched by the gateway, and froze, as his body was broken into digital dust. Before his head was destroyed, he smirked at HolyAngemon one last time. "I came back once... I can do it again!" He began laughing insanely, as he was deleted totally, followed by the gateway.  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love (the power of love)  
The power of love  
  
HolyAngemon floated down to the ledge Angewomon was laying on, watching her still grey and unmoving body. He withdrew the energy blade, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Holy Antidote." Rainbow colors began flowing from HolyAngemon's wings towards the female angel, restoring the color in her, and awakening her to life again.  
  
Angewomon sat up, feeling her head a moment, before looking around in shock. Her eyes came to rest on two metal boots, and she raised her face to see HolyAngemon kneeling down next to her. He smiled softly at her, and she realised that something was different. "Your helmet... You took it off..." She blinked, noticing how handsome his eyes were now.  
  
He smiled, and looked for a moment, raising his hand, as his long helmet floated back to him slowly. He took it in hand, and was about to put it back on, when he felt two hands stopping him. He looked at Angewomon, who pushed his hands down, and watched as she felt at her helmet, finding the two circles, and pressing them, removing her own helmet. She set hers down, and put his next to it.   
  
She kept her eyes down a moment, staring at the ground nerviously, until she felt a hand under her chin. It raised his face, until she stared into HolyAngemon's deep blue eyes, her own matching color eyes, staring back at him.  
  
"I love you." HolyAngemon's voice was barely a whisper, but she heard him as clear as if he had shouted it. She bit her lip a moment, before kissing his lips softly, both of their eyes closing as the enjoyed the moment of their first kiss.  
  
As they broke apart slowly, they looked into one another's eyes again, but this time Angewomon spoke. "I love you too. I always have..." they both smiled, and then hugged, slightly difficult with HolyAngemon's armor, but they made due.  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
  
Kari had fallen asleep soon after the sounds of battle had calmed. The last thing they had been able to hear was BlackAngemon's laughter, and then it cut off suddenly. As he cradled Kari's sleeping form in his arms, he looked up at the cave entrance, as two shadows began walking inside. He saw HolyAngemon and Angewomon, both carrying their helmets in one hand, and holding one anothers with the opposite. He smiled softly, deciding to ask his partner how he had achieved this level again later, not to mention how they removed their helmets.   
  
He stood up, carrying Kari in his arms, and walked towards the two angel's. "I'm glad you two are ok. We were a little worried for awhile." They smiled at him. "Well, there should be a Gate nearby, that we can use to go home. Ready?" Both Angel's nodded, and smiled at one another.   
  
TK handed Kari to Angewomon, as she replaced her helmet. HolyAngemon did the same, before picking up TK on his back. TK looked at his D3, seeing a gate was close, just slightly further up the mountain. He told the angel's, and held on, as they flew towards home. 'I'm glad you finally were able to know how I feel about Hikari, buddy.' He thought, smiling secretively at his partner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ACK!!!!! gods, I did not expect that to turn into such a long set of sections, and then short ones. I assume everyone who has read CyberDracomon's story "The Greatest Power" Can see what I mean about partially using his idea? Wel anyway, I do give him credit, although I take credit for the thought of having the original Devimon come back and evolve into him. ^_^ At least in my fic anyway. hehe. Anyway, I am going to be starting another story, normal this time, while continueing to do Song-fics and more chapter's for Hope's Light. And my apologies for the somewhat quick ending, but that was the only part I could not find a way to run longer, without sounding stupid. And so you guys know, the reason he was able to achieve Ultimate, was both D3's gave him power, allowing him enough. Gatomon had her tail ring, so that explains her pulling it off. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Bye for now!!!  
  
Rocker_Starlight ~_^ 


End file.
